My Stories in Silent Hill
by BashfulxGirl
Summary: Ashley was just simply moveing to a new town with her Best Friend Sammi, and now she's discovering many things about South Ashfield and Silent Hill. These are the stories and some Diary entries on what is happening. Some Yaoi, Post-Mpreg, Hentai, and Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Diary,**

Hey, My name is Ashley Nicole...I'm 15 years old and I lived in a small town in Illinois. I had your pretty basic life. I go to school, though I do skip every once in a while, I hang with my friends, and I love anime and horror movies. Oh, right, I should tell you, see I'm an orphan, I was just found in a small town in West Virginia when I wasn't even a day old. When they found me, I had no identification except for my first and middle name, and my birthday and time too. Since then, I've grown up in Orphanages across America. But Illinois has been the place I've stayed the longest so far, with a record of 7 years this year. I'm living with my friend, and technically older brother, Samiel (SAM-I- EL) Shiroi Akuma(His name middle and last name means "White Devil"), but I know him as Sammi for short.

He has white, poofie, and kinda curly hair, and he's and awesome fighter! He mostly goes by "White Devil" since when he was in school, he fought a lot, and won every fight, which earned him his semi-nickname of WD.

Anyway, since I could remember, Sammi and I have always been together, he's 18 now, and going on 19 in December. We met when I got transferred to a orphanage in West Virginia, he lived there for years, and tried to become friends with me right away since everyone thought I was weird. Well, I kinda was, I wouldn't speak, or show emotions in front of people, only to my 3 stuffed animals, Teddy, My teddy bear, Buddy, my small, stuffed cat, and Bunny-Chan, my big, white, stuffed rabbit. When we met, I was 5 and he was 8. Everyone was interested in me since they hadn't gotten a new kid since a set of twins who had been there for about 2 years. I just kept to myself until Samiel tugged on my hair and tried to talk to me, even though I never answered him within that first month, he always talked to me and tried to get me to smile. That didn't fully work until the month after I got there and I said my first set of words there, which were "Samiel...Shut the Hell Up." All he did after that was give me a big smile and hugged me as tight as he could as the other kids watched with awe, he had gotten me to speak. Since then, I have repeated those words to him too many times to count.

He left the orphanage on his 11th birthday, and he took me with him, we went everywhere before settling down in Coal City and getting jobs. We both went to school too, but we always had to leave early to get to work, so we studied very hard so we can keep up with our classmates and not be left behind.

So , anyway, this is just me telling you a little about myself and my brother. I should tell you what we look like, so I made mini-profiles on us! Here they are

**Name:**Ashley Nicole

**Age:**15 (D.O.B.: April 7th**)**

**Hair: **Brown, Short, and Messy (I never really brush it) usually in two low pigtails.

**Eyes:**Brown

**Height and Weight: **5'5 and 110

**Likes:**Anime/Manga, Writing, Bloody Horror Movies, Video Games, Cosplay, Ramen, Tiramisu, Sammi, My Three Stuffed Animals, Money, Singing and playing my Piano and Guitar, and some weapons too (Though Sammi only lets me carry a small Switchblade on hand)

**Dislikes: **Smoking, Idiot Drivers, Nails scratching against cloth, Math

**Gender:**Girl! (I'm a D-Cup!)

**Name: **Samiel (Sam-I-El) Shiroi (Shi-Roy) Akuma (Ah-Kuu-Ma)

**Age:**18 (D.O.B.: December 24th)

**Hair:**White, Poofy, Shirt, Slightly Curly

**Eyes:**Red

**Height and Weight: **6'0 and 150

**Likes:**Ashley, Ramen, Choco-Cake, Cosplay and Anime, Playing Violin,Drums, and Bass, Art (Drawing and such), Porn, Yuri and Hentai

**Dislikes:**Boys getting near Ashley (Don't know why though), being Hungry and thirsty, not touching people for more than 5 minutes, Schoolwork

**Gender:**Boy

Anyway, that's some information on the both of us! Oh, right , before I forget, I should tell you that we're moving back to West Virginia tonight, I'm writing this in my new diary, Sammi's driving the van to a town called "South Ashfield". It's near the town I was found in, so hopefully we may be able to find out some information on my past, or at least my parents...or maybe my last name. I wish I had one of those, Sammi offered to let me have his last name, but only once I turned 18 and was legal, though I don't know why I have to be 18 to share his last name, He's weird...anyway, I wanna go to sleep since I've been driving all day while Sammi slept. So, I guess I'll write in ya tomorrow and tell you how day one in South Ashfield went...I don't know how to end this, so I guess I'll just do it like how I end an email...Well, here it goes...

Signed,

Ashley Nicole, Nothing More, Nothing Less.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$

Hey, this is the first chapter to my Silent Hill Story...I've been playing with this idea for about 2 years now. Dunno if it'll work out, but I'll keep writing it, not for reviews, but for people to read and (hopefully) review. Anyway, I'll just go now and let you read...just fair warning, there is Yaoi, and Post-Mpreg in this, just not till a bit later, and I'm sorry if this sounds like a generic self-insertion story, I just need to write this out of my system.

The pairings set up in this are PyramidHeadxJames and WalterxHenry, more may be added later.

Anyway, Bye! Read and Review Please! Or at the very least, just read!


	2. Chapter 2

Sammi's P.O.V

It's 10-o-clock at night and I'm driving to the newest town Ashley and I are going live in. She's writing, once again, in the new diary her friends gave her before we left. I know she doesn't want to move, but we have to. It's almost time for her turn, and we have to be in the right place before it begins. I wish she didn't have to go through this, but sadly, she has to.

I turned to look at her for a second at the stoplight, but she's so engrossed in her writing she doesn't even notice. I cracked a small smile, that was one of those parts about her I just had to love. I faced the road just as the light turns green and I floor it. I see from the corner of my eye that she turned and looked at me with surprise in her eyes. I chuckled and slowed down; I know how much she hates it when I go too fast. I saw her put her pen and diary away into her bag and turned her head towards the window. My guess is she is going to fall asleep while spacing out again. I gave a half-hearted sigh. Yet she didn't notice and kept looking out the moving vans window into the dark, moonless night sky.

She sighed, probably thinking about Coal City once again. Ever since I told her we were moving, she had been doing that a lot, and I can understand why. We had lived in that town longer than any other we had ever been in. She had made a life and a name there for herself there. I worried that she may go back to her old self again, the girl who wouldn't speak to anyone but me. That was the only part I had hated about her, how she could turn from the girl she was now, and back to the old ways of her life.

I drove for about thirty more minutes before I saw that I needed gas. I kept driving until I saw a Speedway up the road. I quickly drove in and parked into the mostly empty lot. I opened the door to the van and shut it, grabbing the keys and my wallet, locking the unconscious Ashley in the car. I walked inside to pre-pay for it, watching the van in case any of the drunks or druggies outside next to the building tried anything on van or her. I paid and went to my pump, unscrewed the cars gas cap, and put the nozzle in and started to pump, still watching for the people who might try something. Luckily for them, they weren't stupid enough to try. I decided to go back in and grab some coffee since I was still up for a long night of driving and I didn't want to fall asleep on the road. As I was walking in, another car pulled into the empty lot near our van. I watched and saw three men walk out of it, their faces covered by the big hoods on their identical white jackets. All three of them looked big and bulky, and I felt they weren't none too friendly either.

I saw they were heading towards the van. I quickly ran out the gas station with my coffee, heading towards the van when I saw one of the arms of them. It was a tattoo of a red circle, with three more red circles in the middle of it. That's all I could see in the dim light of the gas station, but I defiantly knew they weren't good. I had seen tattoo's like that before on men and women who had tried to come after Ashley and me before. I immediately ran to the van before they could get any closer, popped open the lock, started her up, and floored it. I narrowly missed one of the three as I went forward. They cursed and went to their car, but had not been able to get back into it for some reason, but I didn't care. I felt on edge as I drove down the empty country roads.

"Who were they…?" I asked aloud to no one in particular. I turned to look at Ashley. "Good, you're still not awake." I said aloud once again. She stirred a little as a spoke, but didn't awaken from her slumber. I sighed in relief as I calmed down a little. I turned the radio on and played some music from one of the tapes that came from the van's glove compartment. I faced the road, concentrating on it as if my life depended on it and drove on and on, checking my mirrors for any sign of the old, scratched up, red car the men had drove in with. I was climbing down as drove off into the night, wondering why they would try to go after us again.

"Ash….We may be screwed." I said as I drove towards our new home in South Ashfield, Massachusetts.


End file.
